Try and act human
by To love and be loved Esme
Summary: Renee and Phil come and visit. While they are there Carlisle and Esme get a little naughty... Short Story and it's my first story.
1. Carlisle, I'm sleepy

I do not own Twilight or any of the Cullen's. All credit is due to the Mrs Meyer.

Carlisle's Point of view:

It was fun to have Renee staying with us. Almost a challenge… being human in our own house was a brand new thing. Emmett seemed to enjoy pretending to go to the toilet at regular intervals and Esme loved having humans to cook for.

Renee was here for the weekend to visit. She was sat with Phil on the sofa leaning into him, they looked sleepy. I sometimes wished I could sleep with Esme next to me, wrapped up together in our bed drifting off into peaceful sleep. I looked around for my mate, pointless, as I could smell her scent coming from the porch, I got up and joined her there. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed my chest up against her back. As she inhaled my scent she adjusted herself and pushed her lower body into my groin.

"Esme" I breathed, feeling my cock starting to swell. "This is dangerous, Renee, Phil and our children are inside"

"Hmmmmm" she replied in her sweet voice. The night sky stretched over above us and the moonlight was patchy across the meadow that lay in front of our house. She moved her bum and rubbed it across my growing member. "Carlisle, what time is it?"

"21:23, why?" if she didn't stop this slow teasing movements soon, everyone, including our sons mother-in-law, would see Dr Carlisle Cullen lose his famous control and take his wife right there on the porch.

"Well, our guests seem to be happy enough and human Esme is feeling pretty sleepy and she thinks she needs to go to bed soon…." She left the sentence hanging in the air waiting for me to reply. I moved my hands from her waist and cupped her right breast, rubbing her nipple though her shirt.

"Oh I see, now if I take you to bed and tuck you in will you promise to be good? Will you go to sleep like a good little human or will you try and be a mischievous little vampire?" I could sense that she was enjoying this game as much as I was. Her breath caught in her throat as I moved my other hand down towards her pussy. She growled, such a soft growl, as I pressed my fingers onto her clit.

"Carlisle, I am a… well you… ummm… Stop, I can't concentrate" I stopped immediately and spun around so my back was leaning on the porch. Thank god it was dark otherwise the two humans that sat in our living room would've spotted my arousal. I saw Edward look out at us with a sort of disgust mixed with happiness; Emmett who was next to him was beaming out at me. I quickly turned around so I faced the meadow. "I can't believe you stopped!" Esme gasped.

"Well dear, you said that you couldn't concentrate and I need an answer pretty quick. Will you be good or naughty?" She moved me so we were facing each other and grabbed my jumper and pulled me down to her lips. It was a deep passionate kiss, which she pulled away from far to soon.

"Why did you stop?"

"I don't need Edwards talent to know that all our children would like us to move out of their eye line," she panted. Even though we don't need to breathe it's much more pleasurable when we can breathe in our mates scent. "Come, lets go and make excuses and go to bed"

"Finally! Lets go now" she led us back into the living room and all our children's faces were such a picture I had to chuckle. Emmett had a big grin on his face giving me the thumbs up, Jasper looked frustrated obviously from the feelings he was getting from us, Alice just winked and returned her gaze to the movie that was on, Rose was looking a little bored and Edward looked uncomfortable. The only people that didn't notice what was going on were the two humans and Bella who had Nessie on her lap, who was asleep, Bella had Nessie's hand up against her cheek watching her dreams.

We sat back down on the other couch and Esme yawned "Gosh, Renee I don't know about you but I am so full from dinner still, thanks for the stuffing recipe" Esme yawned again, as she did so she stretched her arms up over her head and her shirt crept up her stomach revealing her bright white skin. God I wanted to lift her shirt up a little more to reveal her breasts. I wanted to be naked next to her kissing her neck, licking her scar that I left all those years ago. I wanted to be kissing all the way up her thighs until I came to her sweet pussy, I wanted to lick and nibble on her clit until she was begging for more of me. I wanted to see her head bobbing up and down my long thick cock, licking me, touching me, teasing me until I could not take it anymore.

I was bought back to reality by Esme who had gotten up and was standing over me holding out her hand asking if I was coming with her. I thought to myself, soon my dear we will be coming together. I must've missed the exchange between Renee and Esme; I was too involved with my dirty thoughts that would soon be a reality. I got off the couch and followed Esme out of the room mumbling goodnights and I just couldn't face looking at any of my children's faces. I am going to pay for this tomorrow I thought.

Hope you enjoyed if, please review, this is my first ever story that I have ever written let alone put out there for the world to read!

mucho love and kisses xxx


	2. During the night

I don't own anything to do with Twilight. I am just borrowing the characters.

Carlisle's Point of view.

As I lay in the pre dawn light, looking at Esme's naked figure, which was partially covered by our sheet, I corrected my previous thought. I don't wish I could sleep and dream because I would miss every breath that Esme took. I would miss the way she moved around me. I wouldn't be able to smell her either. So I suppose that every time that I was with Esme was my dreamtime.

"Carlisle, what are you thinking about?" She whispered.

"You darling, always you. Do you think that we embarrassed our children beyond repair earlier on?" I asked. She laughed and moved herself closer to me. Her hand was tracing my stomach muscles making me shiver.

"Carlisle always so thoughtful, but just shut up and kiss me" As I adjusted myself and leaned in I heard a faint "Really again, can you not wait until the humans have gone home Esme? And yes you did embarrass us! And yes Renee and Phil knew what you were up to." Alice trilled quietly so we could hear. Esme and I looked at each other and smiled. Then I heard another soft mumble.

"Hey guys, how long do humans sleep for these days? When can I get up and pretend to go to the loo again?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, if you go any more then our guests will think that you have a problem" Jasper joked.

"We should probably be quiet now, Phil is stirring." Edward stated.

"Seriously, I am so over pretending to be asleep. I am bored!" Emmett moaned.

As the near silent exchanges continued I whispered so low only Esme could hear

"Seeing as we are stuck in bed for another good couple of human hours how about we…?" I proposed. I gave her my best smouldering eyes and knew she would be putty in my hands.

"Ok" she whispered into my ear, I could feel her breath rush down my neck. "But, let's try and be silent so our children cannot hear us. I am pretty sure that I can be silent but I bet you anything you want that I can make you moan out loud before you can make me" So she wanted a challenge, god I loved this woman.

"Your on, challenge accepted. First one to moan out loud loses." I mouthed. Before I could stop my wife she jumped on top of me and started nibbling my neck and worked her way downwards until she came to my hips. She looked up and smiled at me before she hovered her mouth over my cock, which was already hard and waiting to play. She put her finger up to her mouth and shhhed me, I could feel her breath pour over it, teasing little vampire I thought. She licked her lips and lightly kissed the bulging head, she then moved down my rock hard cock and gently licked all the way form the base to the tip. I loved seeing her like this. This was my Esme, the one that I only saw, and the one that I got to fuck every night. She was now moving up and down my cock licking and sucking slowly, too slowly I needed more. A growl escaped from my throat and she sat up looking disappointed.

"I thought it would have been more of a challenge, you weren't very good at that game…" She whispered.

"Are you guys playing a game, can I come and play?" Emmett asked.

"Don't think that you would want to play that game with them Emmet" Edward said. I chuckled and pinned my wife to the bed and said

"Mrs Cullen it's my turn to make you moan…"

Hope you enjoyed this part. I wasn't going to write anymore but there you go. Sorry if it was a let down Mucho love xxx


	3. In the morning

Hello everyone, sorry this took so long to update but with all the Breaking Dawn love going on I couldn't resist writing something cheeky. I can't wait for the film so so so so so excited. I don't own Twilight much to my disappointment.

**in the morning - Carlisle pov**

Our alarm went off at 07:30am 'waking' us from our peaceful slumber and Esme sighed into my ear something about getting up to feed the humans. I was a little preoccupied with my thoughts of the previous night on the porch and later on in bed with my beautiful wife. I turned over as I felt Esme slip away from me, she padded over to the closet and got some clothes out. Her naked form looked amazing in the morning light, i will never ever get bored of her she is perfect. The curve of her breasts and bum always had me entranced I was a sucker for this woman and she knew it. "Carlisle I can tell your looking at me, have i got something on me?" she asked whilst twisting at the hips so i had the perfect view of her ass and tits. I was over to her in a matter of Milli-seconds.

"Esme, your teasing me and you know it. We are already in trouble with our darling children and if you carry on strutting around naked in front of me then I will have no choice but to have my wicked way with you... again" I was going to have to face my children today and deal with them teasing Esme and I so what would one more time hurt? I let my hands explore my wife's body. I was getting turned on again, my cock was growing harder in between us. I lent in and gave her a slow kiss, soft and special. Her hands were in my hair and gently tugging my head away.

"I have guests to feed Carlisle. Later my love." She put simply as she started to dress. I was standing there naked with a cock that was wanting attention.

"Do you see what you do to me? Are you really going to leave your hard working husband like this?" She looked at me with hooded eyes as she walked over to me, 'of course not honey' she breathed in my ear. My wife then fell to her knees and took me all in her mouth as she moved back up my cock she looked straight into my eyes winked and then shot out of the door shouting "I was not strutting!"

**Esme pov**

As i walked down the stairs thinking about my sexy husband who looked so shocked as i left our bedroom i heard low voices of my children in the kitchen so i slowed and tried to make out what they were saying. All I heard was 'they are so going to pay', 'good idea' and 'Esme is coming sshhh' The voices suddenly ceased and I heard footsteps leaving the kitchen my children were defiantly up to something. I went around making preparations for breakfast Carlisle came up behind me and pushed himself into me. I could feel that the effects from earlier had not gone away. His lips made contact with my neck and his fingers made their way underneath my jeans and made contact with my clit and it felt gooood. All my worries and thoughts went away with my awareness to anything else other than carlisle. I closed my eyes and let myself sink into the pleasure that was currently pulsing around my body.

"I was going to stop and leave you like you left me, but god damm it Esme your so a-DICK-tive" I turned round to face my husband his eyes were full of lust, a mirror of my own. Our lips crashed together all of our raw emotion was escaping into the kiss. I did not hear Renee and Phil come into the kitchen, I did not hear them shout 'Good morning' as they entered and I certainly didn't hear my children laughing from the front room. As Carlisle and I parted for an unnecessary breath that's when i first noticed them standing there open mouthed with shock and embarrassment across their faces.

**Renee pov**

"Oh my god, Renee, Phil I'm so sorry how long have you been standing there?" Esme blurted out as she jumped away from Carlisle. She moved fast but gracefully it was strange to see, maybe it was the adrenaline that made her move so fast. Not five minutes before Phil and I had come downstairs into the expansive living area to find all the kids playing video games. They seemed to be excited about something and Emmett almost laughed with glee when I asked where their parents were. As we walked into the kitchen shouting 'Good morning' we heard them all laugh as we were met by the sight of Carlisle and Esme sharing a very heated moment together. It was hot and passionate something that I hoped Phil and I would be able to experience after being together as long as Carlisle and Esme. Phil next to me shuffled uncomfortably wanting to get out of the room as he said

"Oh god we're so sorry we should've... um... knocked? Errrrrr... sorry again we'll just leave you to it" Carlisle looked rather uncomfortable and he tried to adjust himself in his trousers. Wow, he must be well endowed Esme is a very lucky lady.

"No no don't leave we are so sorry for this, this is rather embarrassing. I'll help get dinner I mean breakfast sorted for us all. Please take a seat i mean chair... no SEAT at the table. Would you like coffee?" Carlisle tripped over all of his words it was rather cute to see them so flustered. Esme kept her head down whilst cooking the bacon, bless her she was clearly embarrassed.

**Carlisle pov**

I couldn't believe it. If I could blush then i would still be red now. We were all standing outside waving of Renee and Phil off. Bella and Edward were driving them to the airport and as soon as they were out of site all of the kids fell about laughing and it clicked into place. They had planned for Renee and Phil to walk in on us to get back at Esme and I for misbehaving. "You planned that out didn't you?" I stated.

"Yep, Alice saw that would happen and we couldn't resist" Jasper said.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, Esme, but you were asking for it" Alice sang as she linked hands with Jasper and started walking into the forest. "We are going hunting we will be back later and you two need to finish something" Esme then moved into my arms and buried her head into my chest.

"Rose and I are going over to the cottage to take Nessie back. I'm also going to use Edwards loo!" Emmett stated. "I know I don't have to act anymore but I found it's really useful to get some reading done in there!" Before you could blink Esme and I were by ourselves. Alone...

"Can you believe our children? I heard them this morning discussing something but I never thought they would plan that! I was so embarrassed Carlisle but it was kinda hot getting caught by them." Esme was looking into my eyes trying to work out what I was thinking. All I could think about was making her come all over my recently awoken cock.

"Come on Mrs Cullen we do have some unfinished business to attend to" I scooped her up into my arms and ran inside with her


End file.
